


Becoming Jonny's Boy

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Abby Sharp is a badass Dom, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Learning BDSM, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, scene negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Jonny's found a way to calm Patrick down, and ok, so hurting his teammate isn't the most ethical thing he's ever done, but he's so desperate for peace and quiet his morals seem to have left him.Patrick hasn't been able to scene since he got to Chicago, he's buzzing out of his skin, and provoking Jonny seems to be the perfect way to get the release he needs.Pat Sharp has been sceneing for years now, but he never thought he'd catch a couple of 19 year old rookies starting a scene during a team party... he is shook.This fic is complete and will be updated regularly.THIS FIC IS NOT A BDSM HOW TO: It is a work of fiction and contains themes that are inherently unsafe because it's more dramatic... if you want to learn how to do safe bdsm, please research that in a non-fictional way.
Relationships: Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 32
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, particularly in this first chapter there are BDSM scenes occouring in which one party is unaware that they are taking part in a scene - please be aware if that is something that you need to be aware of. It's worth noting that the person unaware they are scening is in the traditionally dominant role.
> 
> THIS FIC IS NOT A BDSM HOW TO: It is a work of fiction and contains themes that are inherently unsafe because it's more dramatic... if you want to learn how to do safe bdsm, please research that in a non-fictional way.
> 
> It's also worth noting this fic is told from multiple POV, hopefully, I've managed to make a note when I switch POV... fingers crossed.
> 
> Finally, a huge thanks to all my buddies on the discord who have cheered me through this one, the millions of sprints that it took to get this finished, and the encouragement when it was being tricky. Thank you all!

## 

## Jonny

“Do you have like a fucking off switch or something?” Jonny yells, he’s utterly exasperated. They’ve just come back from team lunch, and they’re supposed to be settling in for their afternoon nap, they have a game this afternoon after all, but no, Kaner wants to judge his fucking lunch choice, and snipe about the pass he fucked up this morning, and honestly, he just won’t fucking shut up, and Jonny’s had enough of this and he just wants to sleep.

“Your mum found my off switch,” Kaner smirks at him, “Seriously Toes, lighten up.”

Jonny tries to take one of his deep centring breaths, but he can just feel the anger rising, “I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

Kaner snorts, he’s barely even listening to Jonny, “Sure thing Captain Toes.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Jonny can’t help it, he reaches out and grabs the back of Patrick’s stupid t-shirt, which is the worst shade of orange Jonny’s ever seen, even the kid’s clothing is loud. He’s got nearly 4 inches on Patrick, and easily 20 pounds, so it’s no trouble at all to swing him around onto the bed.

“Oooh,” Patrick laughs, his face stuffed into the pillow, “Got your panties in a twist Toes?”

“Shut.” Jonny grabs Patrick’s arm, “The.” He twists it up his back, as high as he can, “Fuck” he knows it’s probably hurting his teammate, and he doesn’t really care, “Up.” He presses one knee to the small of Patrick’s back, keeping him pinned to the bed.

In a bizarre twist of events, Kaner is perfectly silent, lying there, utterly still on the bed. So still in fact Jonny wonders if he’s accidentally killed him. He loosens the grip on Patrick’s arm.

“Seriously Toes…” Kaner starts chatting again the second the grip on his arm is released, so Jonny twists it back, because honestly, if he has found Patrick’s fucking off switch – he’s happy to sleep like this, just so he can get some peace and quiet.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to, after about five minutes, he lets his grip slacken, his temper seems to have dissipated as well, but Patrick doesn’t say anything, just lies there.

“Did you fall asleep like that Kaner?” Jonny asks softly, climbing off him.

“No.” Patrick’s voice is soft and sleepy however, so Jonny doesn’t quite believe him.

For once on a road trip Jonny gets a good nap in, and whilst ok, they’ve not been with the team for more than a few months, it’s still refreshing, because it’s been a few months with Kaner’s irritating presence ruining his pre-game naps. When they wake up from their nap, Kaner is weirdly less Kaner than usual, but Jonny isn’t going to question it. They move around their room in not uncomfortable silence, and then get on the bus to the rink together.

Patrick slips into his usual seat beside Sharpy – Jonny always sits alone.

By the time they reach the rink, Sharpy’s influence on Patrick has meant he’s back to his irritating effervescent self. Still, they scrape out a win, so Jonny can’t feel too mad as Patrick bounces around the dressing room after the game, getting under his skin as usual.

The next time it happens they’re on a plane ride and it’s the middle of the fucking night, which means Jonny wants to sleep, but Patrick’s sat next to him watching game footage on his laptop and insisting on fucking talking about it, which is beyond unreasonable.

“Shut. Up.” Jonny grinds his teeth again, at least Patrick is keeping the volume of his voice low, in deference to the rest of their team, who seem to be blissfully sleeping.

“Honestly, I don’t know why they tried that play though,” Patrick ignores him completely.

“Give me your arm,” Jonny gripes, he doesn’t know if it’ll work without pinning Patrick to the bed, but honestly he doesn’t care.

It’s like Kaner doesn’t even pay attention as he just flops an arm over into Jonny’s lap, “They need to fire their offensive coach if this is the shit he’s coming up with.”

Jonny thinks for a moment, he can’t work out if there’s room for him to twist Patrick’s arm up behind his back on the plane – it’s roomier than a commercial flight for sure, but Patrick’s got his laptop on the table in front of them. He’s struck by a sudden bolt of inspiration, and he grabs Kaner’s forearm with both hands, twisting one forwards, and the other back towards him, twisting the skin between them.

The effect is instantaneous, Patrick’s head flops back against the seat, his eyes flickering shut.

“Pause the game.” Jonny says softly. He wants to sleep, but that doesn’t mean Patrick should skip out on what he wants either – he’s not a total asshole.

Kaner cracks one eye half open, and reaches forwards to hit pause, before collapsing back into his seat.

Jonny leaves it a good five minutes applying the pressure, until Kaner’s breathing has evened out, before he releases him. He gives a satisfied grunt, before leaning back into his own seat, finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep – it’s not a peaceful sleep, sleeping on a plane never is, but it’s a damn sight better than listening to Kaner’s non stop chatter.

Jonny tries not to do it all the time, he gets that he’s hurting Kaner, but for some unknown reason it calms him the fuck down, so he keeps doing it. Obviously, he never does anything that could permanently damage him, nothing that could hurt his career. The weirdest thing is that Kaner seems to not only let him, but to actively offer his arms or shoulders to be pinched and bitten – clearly he knows it calms him down, knows the pain is some kind of emotional off switch.

It’s nearing the end of the season, and they’re all at a barbeque at Sharpy’s place, most of the guys with kids have got babysitters, so they’re sitting around, drinking beers and relaxing. At least they would be relaxing, if it wasn’t for Patrick fucking Kane.

He’s been bouncing around all evening, chatting to everyone, and just not shutting up. It’s fine at first, and that’s the thing with Kaner, it’s fine putting up with him for the first hour or so, but after that it just starts to grate on your nerves. It wasn’t so much of a problem earlier in the evening when they were all stuffing their faces with red meat, laughing, kicking a soccer ball around – but now, when everyone is wanting to just chill and chat, and Kaner’s still acting like he’s high on coke or something.

“Fucks sake Kaner.” Jonny finds himself rubbing his temples, he’s getting one of his Patrick induced headaches again. “Come here.”

“You missed me that much Toes?” Patrick bounces over to him, throwing himself down onto the floor beside Jonny’s sun lounger, seemingly not caring that he’s sat on the cold hard ground.

“Hand.” Jonny’s reached the point of irritation where he’s barely able to grit words out past his clenched teeth.

Kaner just shrugs, and flops a hand into Jonny’s lap.

Jonny grabs his hand and lifts it up to his mouth, he’s tired, and he knows the most effective way to do this, so he sinks his teeth into the meaty part of Kaner’s hand, right at the base of his thumb. As usual, it’s instantaneous, Patrick’s head flops against Jonny’s thigh.


	2. Sharpy and Seabs POV

## Sharpy

Sharpy watches, he can’t help himself, Abby’s inside getting drinks for people, so he turns to Buff. “Are the kids doing what I think they’re doing?”

Dustin is also staring at them, “Is foreplay during a team event not a fineable offence?”

Duncs sits up, they’re far enough away that while they can see what Kane and Toews are doing the kids probably can’t hear them. “How is that weirdness foreplay?”

Seabs snorts, “Did we know they scened?”

“We did not know,” Abby answers as she reappears, perching on Pat’s lap, “Like, are they just starting their scene while we watch?”

Sharpy shrugs, wrapping his arm around Abby’s waist, “I mean, Toews is big on exhibitionism, he does like an audience.”

They stare in silence as Jonny drop’s Kaner’s hand, turning back to his conversation with one of the other rookies.

“Harsh,” Abby murmurs under her breath, but she watches as Patrick buries his face in Jonny’s thigh, Jonny’s hand absentmindedly carding through his curls.

“No kink shaming,” Seabs teases softly, with a smile.

It’s noticeable when Patrick starts to come up, chirping them softly, and eventually poking Jonny in the thigh and demanding another beer. Jonny on the other hand, sighs, and rakes his nails up and down Patrick’s forearm, leaving visible welts.

“Seriously Toe-ez,” Sharpy can’t help himself from commenting, “Do you have to do that in public?”

Jonny glances over at him, looking at him like it’s Sharpy who’s the weirdo, “You’d rather deal with the energizer bunny?”

“Leave him alone,” Abby cuffs Patrick round the head softly, “You know better than to call out other people’s methods.”

Sharpy pouts, but he definitely knows better than to back chat Abby in public, so he leaves it.

It’s another half an hour, and a couple of the guys are starting to flake out, and Jonny stands up, putting his final empty beer bottle down. “Alright kids,” he says to the team in general, “I’m heading home, don’t drink too much, don’t stay up too late.” There’s a reason they call him Captain Serious.

There’s a chorus of “Night Jonny” that goes around the group, and then Jonny looks down at Patrick and ruffles a hand through his hair.

“Night Peeksy,” he says with a smile.

Kaner’s still glassy eyed as he looks up at him, “Night.”

Abby, Patrick, Buff and Seabs all watch in utter astonishment as Jonny just turns, and leaves.

“Did he just…” Abby waves her hand towards the door, like she can’t even begin to say what it is that Jonny’s done.

“He fucking did.” Seabs has tightened his grip on his beer bottle.

It’s Buff who manages to keep a calm head about it all, “Kaner,” he calls out softly, “You wanna come over here kid.”

Kaner’s head jerks over towards them, and then he smiles, and stands up, walking over to them. It almost looks like he’s going to sink to his knees again, but he’s stopped by Buff shaking his head and patting his thigh.

“No way kid,” Dustin says, pulling him into his lap, “You come sit on my knee and we’re talking about this.”

Patrick just sighs softly, and leans against Buff’s wide shoulder, “You’re like Santa,” he mutters.

“Completely Santa.” Buff agrees, “And I’m about to decide whether to put Toews on the naughty list, so I need you to tell me how long you’ve been scene-ing with him.”

That brings Patrick a little more back to the surface, “It’s not…” he mutters, shaking his head to try and clear it a little, “We’re not…” he frowns, unable to phrase what he wants. “It’s not like that.”

“Let me rephrase myself.” Buff says softly, but sternly, “How long have you been letting Toews put you into subspace?”

Patrick shrugs, “Since November maybe?”

“Jesus,” Seabs mutters softly from beside them, “And he just abandons you afterwards, every time?”

“It’s not,” Patricks fully cognisant again, and hating himself, he scrubs his face with both hands, “It’s not like that.”

“Then tell me what it is like.” Buff is a solid calming presence, rubbing one hand softly up and down Patrick’s back, “We’re not mad, we just want to understand.”

“I’m a little mad.” Abby confesses, “I don’t care how much of a scene it is or isn’t to you guys, he can’t just wander off without giving you any aftercare.”

“It’s not a scene!” Patrick snaps, turning to her. “It’s not a scene.” He repeats again, softly, almost to himself. Then he gives up on participating in the conversation, burying his face in Buff’s shoulder again.

“Tell me why it isn’t a scene,” Dustin strokes a soft hand through his curls, “Explain it to me.”

What Patrick mutters in utterly inaudible, muffled by the fact he’s speaking directly into his teammate.

Buff sighs, and lifts his head, “And again Kaner,”

Patrick stares at the floor, “It’s not a scene because he doesn’t know.” It’s there, his darkest secret laid out for his teammates, that he’d been tricking Jonny into domming for him for the past few months.

“He doesn’t know?” Sharpy stares at his rookie, “Like, why the fuck is he hurting you then? For shits and giggles?”

“No!” Patrick knows he can’t let the end result of this be his teammates thinking badly of Jonny, if this is anyone’s fault it’s his, not Jonny’s. “I guess he’s worked out it calms me down, and he finds me less irritating when I’m subby.”

“But you have scened before?” Buff clarifies, “Not with Jonny, but you understand what I’m talking about.”

Patrick nods, “In London, a bit with Gags, and then before that with EJ, but only like…” he waves his hand, “Kid stuff I guess.”

“Ok,” Buff strokes his head, pulling him back against his chest, “You’re OK Kaner,” he can’t help himself pressing a soft kiss to the side of Kaner’s head, “We’re not mad at you.”

“Why do you let him?” Seabs asks, speaking softly, almost trying not to spook Kaner.

Patrick shrugs, “I guess I needed it, I do need it.”

“You should come to one of us,” Buff mutters into Patrick’s curls, “We could help.”

Sharpy’s just been watching, it’s not been his place to comment, but now, as he sees his rookie turn bright red, burying his face in Buff’s shoulder so no-one would be able to see.

“I don’t think any of you offer what Peekaboo’s looking for.”

Buff, Seabs and Abby all glance at each other, between the three of them, they offer a pretty wide range of dominating skills. “What do you mean?” Abby asks Pat.

“You’re not Tazer,” Sharpy smirks.

“Shut up.” Patrick turns to glare at him.

“I’m not wrong.” Sharpy grins, reaching over to poke Kaner in the cheek, “You fancy Tazer.”

“Don’t tease.” Abby chastises him, “Like, chirp him tomorrow all you want, but he just came up from subspace.” She reaches out a gentle hand to Kaner’s shoulder, “You should stay with one of us tonight – I’m not comfortable with the idea of you going home alone.”

Kaner nods, snuggling into Buff’s shoulder still. “Probably you and Sharpy,” he glances over at Abby, and then back at Dustin, “Not that I’m not loving Santa cuddles,” he adds with a grin.

“It’s ok,” Buff smiles back down at him, “You’re Sharpy’s rookie after all,” he bends his head down to whisper almost inaudibly in Kaner’s ear, “And Abby’s hot.”

Patrick finds himself a few minutes later being led inside Sharpy’s house by Abby, and up the stairs to their bedroom, “Are you ok to stay in our room tonight Peekaboo?” She asks, a gentle hand on the small of his back, “I know it’s a bit weird, but I’d like to keep an eye on you.” She’s more shaken by the idea of someone leaving an 18 year old sub to come up from subspace on their own than she’d like to admit.

Kaner starts to argue back, “I don’t want to intrude,”

“You won’t be,” Abby assures him, “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t know both Pat and I wanted you there.”

A few minutes later, he’s in their bedroom, pulling one of Sharpy’s t-shirts on to sleep in, when the man himself appears with three bottles of water.

“Brought these for us and the rookie.” He explains, pulling advil out of his pocket, “And these in case he needs them in the morning.”

“You’re a good boy Pat,” Abby smiles broadly, “You’re my good boy.”

Sharpy preens under the praise, but reaches out to grab Kaner by the hand, “Come have cuddles Peekaboo.” He pushes Patrick into the centre of their California king bed, Abby climbing in on the other side, and Patrick finds himself sandwiched in between Sharpy and Abby.

## Seabs

“So,” Seabs sits down to post practice lunch with Sharpy, Buff and Duncs, “What the fuck are we doing about the kids?”

“Woah,” Buff stares back at him, a grin on his face, “What are you,” he gestures to Seabs and Sharpy, “gonna do about the kids, they’re your kids!”

“They’re everyone’s kids at this point,” Sharpy sighs, “And I’ve got no fucking idea.”

“Should we keep Toews away from Peeks?”

“Fuck yes,” Buff stares at Seabs like he’s an idiot, “He can’t keep unknowingly hurting the kid, he doesn’t even understand how much he’s messing him up in the head.”

“It’s not a long term solution though,” Sharpy feels he has to be the one to stick up for his rookie in all of this, “I know you guys don’t like the way he’s going about it, but Peeks feels he needs to go down, and Jonny’s the one he wants to do that with.”

“He can’t.” Seabs looks over to Buff for support, “Jonny doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, and that isn’t safe, you know that Pat.”

“I know,” Sharpy admits with a sigh, a table full of doms staring him down doesn’t make it easy to stand his ground, “But I know if you guys told me Abby wasn’t being safe I wouldn’t give a shit and I’d run off to find her anyway.”

“How about we teach him?” Buff suggests, “Like, if Jonny’s interested, which, it seems like he would be considering he’s doing it anyway, we teach him how to do it safely.”

“You and me?” Seabs raises an eyebrow at him.

“And Abby,” Buff grins, “She’s at least got Pat to use for demos.”

“Wait,” Duncs speaks up for the first time since they’d started the conversation, “Why the fuck am I here?”

Seabs turns and grins at him, “Because you bitch and whine if I go out to lunch with people without you.” He chirps, “Also, you can be our neutral advisor.”

“Yeah,” Sharpy’s eyes light up, “Like, you can tell us as someone who knows very little about the scene, we can suggest what we’d say to Jonny, you can tell us if it sucks or freaks you out.”

Duncs rolls his eyes, “I didn’t sign up to be your guinea pig,”

“Tough shit,” Seabs elbows him, “You’re going to.” He turns back to Buff, “So, our plan is we train Toews up to be the perfect little Dom for Peeks.”

“And in the meantime,” Buff adds sternly, “We keep Kaner away from him, and if the kid needs to go down, you or I do it.”

## Sharpy

It’s easy enough on the plane, Sharpy plants himself next to his rookie, Seabs does the same with his, and they chat, when they get to the hotel, Sharpy grabs Kaner by the wrist, “Hang out with me tonight Rookie.”

Kaner’s eyes flicker over towards Jonny.

“I know,” Sharpy mutters softly, “Believe me, I know you want to, but Peekaboo….”

Kaner glares at him, “It’s not safe, I’m taking advantage, yadda yadda yadda,”

Sharpy can’t help it, he pulls him into a hug, “I’m on your side on this one kid,” he mutters, “We’ve just got to work around Buff and Seabs.”

“So cover for me,” Patrick grins at him.

Sharpy groans, “Abby would kill me,” he admits, “She’s worried about you Peeks.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, and leans into Sharpy’s touch, “I like going down before games,” he admits, “EJ got me into the habit, and it makes me a better player.”

That’s how Sharpy finds himself sat in Duncs and Seabs room, watching Seabs take his rookie down.

“How do you want this Peeks,” Seabs pulls him to sit on the bed beside him.

Patrick shrugs, “I like pain,” he admits, “I like being bound.”

Seabs nods thoughtfully, “You like being humiliated?” He tries to keep the hope out of his voice.

Kaner glances nervously up at him, and then shakes his head, “No,” he admits, “I like being praised.”

Sharpy snorts from where he’s sat in the corner, “Figures,” he grins at Kaner, “You’re an attention whore at the best of times.”

“Shut up,” Kaner glares at him.

“I’m with Peeks,” Seabs adds, “If you can’t be nice to your rookie, I’ll ask you to leave.”

Patrick mimes zipping his mouth shut, and watches as Seabs strips Kaner of his shirt, and then binds his hands behind his back with one of his ties.

“I’m gonna start slow ok Kaner?” Seabs strokes his hand down Patrick’s side. “And I want you to keep talking for me.”

Patrick nods, and then lets Seabs push him to lying flat on his back on the bed.

“Am I required to stay?” Duncs asks from where he’s lying on his own bed, “Because honestly, watching you get the rookie off isn’t high on my list of priorities.”

Seabs throws a pillow at him, “I’m not getting him off you pleb,” he laughs, “I’m just gonna mess him up a bit.” He pauses and looks down at Kaner, “Does Toews get you off?”

Kaner snorts derisively, “Sadly no,” he wriggles impatiently, “Now hurry up, I want some pain.”

“Brat,” Seabs grins at him, and then slaps him across the ribs. He notices a flicker across Kaner’s features. “Not good?”

Patrick shrugs awkwardly, “Long pain is better,” it’s not the best description, but it’s the best he can manage, “Short sharp isn’t my style.”

“Hey!” Sharpy can’t help but speak up, “Nothing wrong with being Sharp.”

“You’re not funny,” Seabs glances over his shoulder at him, “And one more word out of you and you’re out of here.”

Sharpy rolls his eyes, but settles back into his chair.

Seabs sighs, and turns his attention back to the younger Patrick, there’s barely a spare ounce of flesh on him, not at this point in the season, but he manages to grab the skin above his hipbone and twist it, turning it in his hand, pulling hard.

Kaner hisses through his teeth, but nods, “More.”

Seabs grins, and kneels on the bed above him, “Can I bite you?”

Peeks looks up at him, eyes glassy, “Hell yes.” He answers, and then pauses, “But I don’t want to get fined for it.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t.” Seabs promises, it’s the least he can do, before he bends down, and buries his teeth into the meat of Kaner’s bicep. He feels the younger player still underneath him, and risks glancing over towards him, where his eyes have fluttered close, soft blonde eyelashes resting on his cheekbones.

It doesn’t take much, a few well placed bites, pressing down on some of the bruises that Kaner carries anyway, and tugging on his adorable curls, and Seabs has Kaner lying on the bed, breathing deeply.

“You good Peeks?” He asks softly, crawling up to lie beside him.

Kaner hums happily, “Yep,” he mutters.

“You’re adorable,” Seabs mutters in his ear, stroking a hand up and down his abdomen, “You’re so freaking cute.”

It’s testament to how chilled out he’s feeling that Patrick just lies there and lets Seabs tell him these things, doesn’t argue about being called cute.

“See,” Sharpy wonders over to where Duncs hasn’t moved from his bed, “No sex at all.”

“Still weird.” Duncs mutters, but it’s very much a token protest, Sharpy can tell he’s more concerned about being seen to find it strange, than actually finding it strange.

Their next game, Sharpy takes Kaner over to Buff’s room, who’s an established enough veteran to have his own room, so at least they won’t have another one of their random teammates watching. Sharpy feels he needs to stay and watch, Patrick’s his rookie, and more than that, Abby had asked him to keep an eye on the kid.

Buff has actually brought rope with him, which shows forethought that Sharpy knows Seabs doesn’t have, it’s interesting at least to see how the Doms he’s on a team with are during a scene. He watches as Buff ties Peeks in an intricate rope tie, keeping the rookie stripped down to his boxer briefs, the rope biting into his skin. Sharpy sits quietly in the corner, listening while Buff mutters sweet adorations, telling Kaner how well he’s doing, how beautiful he looks spread out on the bed and wrapped up in rope.

It takes longer, Sharpy notices, than Seabs with the biting, but eventually Kaner is lying on the bed, but his mind is elsewhere.

“Nicely done,” Sharpy glances over at his older teammate.

“You need a cuddle too?” Buff grins at him, patting the other side of the bed, “There’s room for one more.”

Sharpy thinks about it for only half a moment, before he’s bouncing across the room and climbing into bed, he might not have just been sceneing, but he’s always a cuddle whore anyway. He tucks himself into Buff’s side, watching as the older man rearranges Kaner to cuddle him into his other side, before pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. “Patrick sandwich,” he ruffles Sharpy’s hair, “Not bad.”


	3. Seabs POV

## Seabs

It certainly doesn’t escape Toews’ notice, but they manage to keep that up until the end of the season, it’s only a few weeks anyway.

“You been avoiding me Peeks?” Jonny corners him after one practise.

Patrick shrugs, “Ask Seabs,” he says cryptically.

When Jonny tries to, Brent just sighs, “Next season, you and I are going to have to have a serious chat before the start of the season.”

“About Kaner?” Jonny raises a cool eyebrow, “Because honestly, I’m ok with him avoiding me.” The strain in his voice lets Seabs know he’s lying, “The peace and quiet is blissful.”

“Sure thing rook,” Seabs ruffles a hand through Jonny’s hair, laughing as he ducks away angrily.

\---

Seabs waits until convention – honestly, he doesn’t feel prepared for training up a baby Dom, and whilst he’s talked to Buff about it as much as he can over the summer, he still recognises that regardless of the fact he’s about to be made Captain, Jonny is his rookie, and this is going to be his job.

He finds himself turning to Duncs, who’s always been there for him. “You’ll help me if I need it right?” He asks, they’re sharing a hotel room for the convention, and it’s familiar and easy to lie in the next bed over.

“You realise I know like, fuck all about this shit.” Duncs counters.

“I know,” Seabs rolls onto his side to grin over at his best friend, “It’s why you can help, I can explain stuff to you first, and if it makes no sense, you can tell me, and I’ll know to explain it to Toes in a different way.”

Duncs shrugs, and then buries his face in the pillow, “Not 100% sure I’m the right person for that.”

“What?” Seabs laughs easily, “You don’t want me to train you up as a baby Dom too?”

Duncs shrugs, and then mutters something inaudible, muffled by his bedclothes.

“What was that Keith?” Seabs has a hunch, but it’s not going to stop him from chirping his best friend to hell and back for it.

Duncs rolls his eyes, and glances over at him, “I said, I’m probably more inclined the other way.”

Seabs can’t help the burst of delighted laughter, “Sounds like someone spent the summer exploring.”

“Fuck you.” Duncs sighs, “You started it.”

“Wanna come here?” The offers out of Seabs’ mouth before he realises what he’s said.

“Fuck you.” Duncs repeats, and then rolls out of his bed, and flops into Brent’s bed. “Cuddle me asshole.”

Seabs can’t help but grin, perhaps this training Jonny thing isn’t going to be so bad, now he might have a brand new sub to demonstrate with. He wraps his arms around his teammate, and softly bites the shell of his ear. “Love you Duncs,”

He can practically hear Duncs roll his eyes, “Love you too.”

\---

“Come to Chicago early,” Seabs tells Jonny, “You need to apartment hunt anyway.”

“Ok?” Jonny stares at him like he’s a mad man, “Like, whatever.” He frowns briefly, “Is this about you keeping Kaner away from me, because I told you – I’m completely ok with that.”

Seabs just hums thoughtfully, “Like I said, we’ll talk before the start of the season.”

\---

He decides to have Duncs round for the first conversation as well, Jonny is of course staying in his old room while he apartment hunts during the day, and they have a few weeks before the start of training camp.

“So,” He grins, they’re all sat on the couch, beers in hand, it’s as good a time as any, “Tazer my boy, how much do you know about BDSM?”

Jonny stares at him like he’s completely insane, “The fuck Seabs?” A frown flickers across his face, “What the fuck is that about?” Then the rest of what Brent said filters through, “And I’m not your boy.”

Seabs just grins at him, “It’s about our little Peekaboo,”

“You think Kaner’s into BDSM?” Jonny has one eyebrow permanently raised now, and he’s got his beer bottle raised halfway to his lips, but doesn’t seem to be able to get it any further.

“I mean, the scenes he and I were doing before the summer suggest that yeah, he kind of is.”

“Oh,” Jonny finally takes a swig of his beer, “I mean, good for you?” He frowns again, “You think you need my permission to bang Kaner?”

Seabs rolls his eyes, “It’s not about sex,” he says with a sigh, before his eyes flicker to Duncs, “You thought it was about sex too,”

Duncs shrugs, “Like, I know it isn’t now,” he clarifies, “But yeah, to must of us not scene people it’s weird to think of it not being a sex thing.”

“Ok,” Seabs doesn’t say anything about Duncs still defining himself as not a scene person, “It’s not a sex thing.” He pauses briefly, “I mean, between me and Kaner at least, like, I’ve totally scened with people I’m also having sex with, and sex can be a part of a scene, but it really doesn’t have to be.”

“What’s the point?” Jonny asks bluntly, “If it’s not a sex thing, then what’s the point in it?”

“You’ve seen first hand what Peeks gets like with the right kind of pain.” Seabs says softly.

Jonny pauses, glances down at the beer in his hand, and then takes a swig of it, “That’s BDSM shit?” He asks, his voice barely audible.

“You get why I needed to talk to you about it?” Seabs asks him.

Jonny’s quiet for a minute, and then he brings up the courage to look up at his teammate, “Have I fucked him up?”

Seabs can’t help the grin that spreads across his face, “No Tazer, you’re fine. But there was the risk that not knowing what you were doing, you could hurt him.”

“Which is why you were keeping us apart.”

“And if you want, this is as far as it goes.” Seabs explains bluntly, “You understand that the seemingly insignificant ways you hurt our little peeks messes with his head, and so you stop doing it.”

Jonny seems to think about it for a moment, before asking hesitantly, “You make it sound like that’s not the only option.”

“The other option,” Seabs reaches for another beer, mostly for something to do with his hands, “If you are interested – is we teach you to try and do it safely.”

Jonny scoffs, “You think I’d be interested in doing that kind of stuff with Kaner?” He tries desperately to look disinterested.

“I think you’ve had a taste for it, and you want to learn more, regardless of whether that’s with Peeks or not.”

“And you’d teach me?” Jonny asks, “You and Duncs?”

“Oh,” Seabs lets out a startled burst of laughter, “Yeah, no, not Duncs.” He glances towards his best friend, “Duncsy here is learning just as much as you are.”

“You said ‘we’”

“Yeah,” Seabs goes on to explain, “Me and Buff, maybe Abby Sharp too.”

That causes Jonny’s eyebrows to go through the roof, “Abby?”

“You mean you can’t picture her dressed head to toe in leather with a whip?” Seabs teases.

The chirp doesn’t land where he expected it to however, because it’s Duncs who lets out a little squeak of surprise.

“Oh baby,” Seabs turns to him, grinning his wolfish smile. “I’ll not tell Sharpy.”

“Shut up,” Duncs hugs his knees up to his chest, “This is about Taze.”

“Would you still teach me, if I wasn’t interested in Kaner?” Jonny asks carefully.

Seabs snorts, “I mean, I’ll still help teach you while you pretend you’re not interested in Kaner.”


	4. Patrick's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been awol for a couple of days. Prolly gonna do two chapters today because of it :D

## Patrick

It’s good to get back to Chicago. It’s been a sweet summer, but Patrick’s looking forward to getting back, to not being a first year rookie, and more than anything, to hockey.

Perhaps he’s looking forward to seeing Jonny a little bit as well, he’s spent the summer accepting his disastrous crush on Tazer. He’s accepted it was inevitable – the way Jonny calmly bosses him around in the locker room, the way he knows exactly how to get under Jonny’s skin, the way Jonny knows exactly how to get under his.

He’s unsurprised that they’ve made Jonny the captain, he’s the obvious choice – they’re planning for him to be in Chicago for a long time, and he’s the natural leader in that room – which now he’s scened a handful of times with both Seabs and Buff, surprises him.

Their first game is on the road, which means he’s rooming with Tazer, of course, but he tries his best not to get under his skin, no matter how much he wants to provoke him into a fight.

“So,” Taze starts, they’re both tucked under their covers, and the lights are off, “Seabs spoke to me, and I guess I owe you an apology.”

That throws Patrick, because if anyone owes the apology, it’s him. “You don’t owe me anything Taze,” he can’t help chewing on his bottom lip, “Like, if anyone needs to apologise it’s me.”

“You?” Tazer snorts, “You weren’t the one risking his teammates long term health just for the sake of a few minutes peace and quiet.”

Patrick shrugs, “I totally goaded you into it.” He twists onto his side so he’s facing Tazer, “Like, and I knew full well what I was doing.”

“Seabs has offered to teach me.” Jonny admits quietly, “Like, how to do it safely and that.”

“You’d want that?” Patrick can’t keep the hope out of his voice.

Jonny pauses for a second, and Patrick can practically hear the cogs turning in his head, “You’d be ok with me doing that?” Jonny’s staring at the ceiling, resolutely not looking at Patrick, “I came really close to breaking you Peeks.”

“I’d like it.” Patrick lets himself look at Jonny in a way he normally avoids, the dark eyes staring at the ceiling, the dusting of stubble across his strong jawline. “I like the idea of you Domming for me.”

“Even after everything?” Jonny risks a glance across at Patrick.

Patrick grins at him, “Hell yes.”

They have to wait until the next game, but Seabs follows them back to their room, his hand tight around Dunc’s wrist, dragging him along too.

“So, Taze my boy,” He grins as soon as they’re in the privacy, “You ready for domming 101?”

“I’m not your boy,” Jonny levels him with his best glare. “And surely it’s whether Kaner’s up for it, not me.”

“Kaner’s always up for a scene the night before a game,” Seabs scoffs, reaching out to run a gentle hand through Patrick’s curls. “Aren’t you Peeks?”

Patrick shrugs, it’s not like it’s a secret, but he doesn’t like the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him. “Let’s just get started,” he shrugs off his jacket and throws himself face down on the bed.

“Oh no Peeksy,” Seabs is over at his side in a second, pulling him back up to sitting, “Sceneing 101 starts with negotiation, and you know that as well as anyone.”

Patrick groans and leans into Brent’s side, this is always his least favourite part, having to put forward his every desire only to let Jonny reject them, but he knows he’ll push through it if it means getting Jonny’s hands on his skin.

“So, Peeksy,” Seabs wraps an arm around him, “Why don’t you tell our Taze what it is you want from a scene?”

Patrick shrugs, he knows he isn’t going to tell the whole truth right now, but he can start with a little bit of the truth, “Pain, like you did before, pinning me down is cool.”

“I can do that,” Jonny glances at Seabs for confirmation, “But how is this different?”

“What’s your safeword Patrick?”

“Buffalo,” Patrick tells him, with a casual shrug, it’s been his safeword for years now.

“If Peeks says buffalo, you stop, yeah Taze?”

Jonny rolls his eyes, “I understand the concept of a safeword.”

“Peeks,” Seabs ignores the sarcasm dripping from Jonny’s lips, “What helps you after a scene? What’s your preferred aftercare.”

Patrick blushes, it’s easier to admit this stuff to Seabs than to Jonny, so he focuses on just him, “Praise, cuddles, having my hair played with.”

There’s silence from Jonny, and Patrick risks a glance over towards him, when he does, he sees Jonny staring back at him, unabashed curiosity in his eyes, “You’d want that from me?”

Patrick shrugs.

“Yes.” Seabs answers for him, “It’s important that the aftercare comes from you, it not only helps settle his adrenaline levels, but it can remind him that you’re not actually someone who wants to cause him harm – which is what we’re trying to avoid here.”

“I don’t want you to be scared of me Kaner,” Jonny’s leaning towards him, all Canadian sincerity, “The last thing I want is to fuck with team chemistry, I don’t want to fuck with what we have on the ice.”

“I’m not,” Patrick assures him, “I want this.”

Jonny nods, “Ok,” he glances at Seabs, “Anything else we need to discuss before we get started?”

“You’re both happy with Duncs and I staying, to keep an eye on you guys?”

Patrick nods, but Jonny’s nod is a little more hesitant, “I mean, I understand it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t going to feel a bit weird.”

“It’s cool,” Seabs stands and goes to sit in the arm chair in the corner of the room, “You won’t even notice we’re here.” He pulls Duncs onto his lap.

“How do you want me?” Patrick asks softly.

Jonny looks at him for a moment, considering, before tell him “Face down on the bed – your bed.”

Patrick scrambles to obey, facedown on the bed means he can hide the inevitable boner he’s going to get from this. He’s only wearing sweats and a t-shirt, so he doesn’t have any difficulty getting comfortable.

“Hands behind your back.” Jonny’s voice is quiet and sure, and Patrick feels the tension melt away just from the sound of it. “I want to bite you,” Jonny tells him, “Any preferences on where?”

Patrick knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t resist, so he tilts his head to one side, exposing the long line of his neck, the meat of his shoulder. He feels the bed dip as Jonny climbs onto it, settling with one knee either side of Patrick’s waist, kneeling over him.

Jonny grabs his wrists in one hand before leaning down and whispering softly in Patrick’s ear, “You gonna be good for me Kaner?”

Patrick can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine, and when Jonny shifts slightly and sinks his teeth into the base of his neck, the world slips away.

When he comes back to himself, he’s lying on top of Jonny’s chest, his face buried in Jonny’s neck, Jonny’s hand carding softly through his hair. He can’t work out what Jonny’s saying, but he can hear the soft lilt of his voice. He cracks open an eyelid and glances up at Jonny’s face – it’s softer than he’s ever seen it, and he’s smiling down at Patrick.

“Hey there Peeksy,” Jonny croons softly, “Back with me?”

Patrick nods gently, before burying his face in Jonny’s neck again, he’s not quite ready to join the world of the living just yet.

“Hey,” Jonny presses a kiss to the side of Patrick’s head, “You stay there Peeks, it’s ok.”

Patrick can’t stop himself letting out a little hum and a happy little wriggle of his hips.

“You’re so cute Peeks.” Jonny’s still smiling at him.

He stays wrapped in Jonny’s arms, vaguely registering Jonny chatting with Seabs, and the hotel room door opening and shutting, which he assumes is Duncs and Seabs heading back to their own room.

“Do you want me to sleep here Kaner?” Jonny asks, “I’m happy to.”

Patrick can’t bring himself to ask for it, so he just tightens the grip he has on Jonny.

Jonny let’s out a soft chuckle in response, “You gonna let me go enough for me to get the lights?”

It takes a moment, but eventually, Patrick does just that, releasing his grip on Jonny just enough for Jonny to lean over to the light switch. With Jonny’s arms around him, his brain still fuzzy from the scene, it doesn’t take Patrick long to fall asleep.


	5. Jonny's POV

## Jonny

Jonny expects it to feel awkward the next morning, but Kaner just wakes up, grins at him, and rolls out of bed to start his day. It’s a game day so they have a routine, but Kaner seems more chilled than he’s used to, and there’s no tension between them, which surprises him.

He catches Seabs over lunch, surprised when his old roommate sends Duncs to go and get lunch on his own.

“I need to talk to my rookie Duncan.” Seabs grins at him, and keeps grinning, as Duncs pouts and walks away. “Lets eat in my room,” he suggests to Jonny, “I feel like privacy is a good thing.”

They head up to Duncs and Seabs’ room, and after order room service, flop down on the beds.

“So how was your first scene?” Seabs asks bluntly.

Jonny shrugs, “It was good. I enjoyed it.” He can feel the colour staining his cheeks.

“I got that,” Seabs grins at him.

“Oh fuck off.” Jonny glares, “Like, I thought being turned on was supposed to be part of it.”

Seabs lets out a burst of laughter, “I’m not judging you Taze, like, Peeks was fucking cute last night.”

It’s strange, because Jonny agrees with him, but cute is not a word he’d have ever used to describe Kaner before. “He was so…” he pauses to think, “Pliable.”

“Damn straight,” Seabs nods in agreement, “He’d have done anything you asked.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Jonny can’t help but worry, “Like, if I wanted to do anything to him, that he wouldn’t stop me.”

Seabs shrugs, “It’s why we negotiate before a scene,” he explains, “And as a Dom, it’s your responsibility to make sure you don’t go outside what you agreed in the negotiation.”

Jonny nods, he notices that he’s chewing on his lip, and figures if anyone’s not going to judge him for his questions, “I know when we first talked about it, you said it wasn’t about sex.”

“I said it doesn’t have to be about sex,” Seabs corrects, “If you and Kaner both want it to be about sex, then go for it.”

Jonny can’t bring himself to look Seabs in the eye, “I’ve never done that kind of stuff with a guy,” he admits, “Like, I didn’t even know I was into guys, but last night was hot.”

Seabs gives a little chuckle, “You guys were cute. You think you’d like to give it a go without me there?”

Jonny nods, “Like, I know you said we wouldn’t notice you – but I definitely did.”

“Keep it on the road,” Seabs suggests, “Like, that way, if it goes wrong and you freak out, you can always come and find me or Buff, and we’ll help you out.” He shoots a sly grin at Jonny, “Ready to admit you have a thing for Kaner yet?”

“Fuck off,” Jonny grabs one of the pillows off the bed and throws it at him, “Fuck you.”

Seabs just cackles delightedly.

It’s a week before their next road trip, and Jonny spends most of his free time researching online, looking up information on being a Dom – the internet is both a wealth of information, and full of some stuff that Jonny wishes he’d never seen, but it helps, and he goes into the next roadie feeling more prepared.

“Want to scene tonight?” He asks Kaner casually as they drop their bags in their room. He’s not expecting Kaner barrelling into him, arms around his waist, face beaming up at him.

“Yeah?” Kaner’s face is filled with such hope that Jonny can’t help but smile.

“Yeah.” Jonny finds himself wrapping his arms around Kaner’s frame, his teammate so much smaller than him that he fits neatly inside Jonny’s arms. “Dinner first, then we’ll come back here and scene, ok?”

He can’t stop invading Kaner’s personal space for the entire meal, they’re eating as a team, but he makes sure Patrick’s sat next to him, makes sure he’s got everything he needs for his meal. He notices Seabs nudging Buff and pointing them out, but he levels them with his best glare.

As soon as they’re back in their room, Kaner’s sat on the bed, baby blues staring up at Jonny.

“So,” Jonny takes a breath, he’s supposed to be in charge here, and that means he needs to be honest with Patrick, “I know you’ve always done platonic scenes with Seabs and Buff, is that how your scening’s always been?”

Patrick shakes his head, “In London, with Gags,” he lets out a shy little giggle, “That could not be described as platonic.” He’s chewing on his lip as always, “And EJ was my first Dom and my first boyfriend, but I was only like sixteen, so we didn’t fuck.”

Jonny nods, he tries to ignore the twisting in his gut at the thought of Patrick having sex with someone else. “And with me? Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Patrick flashes him a grin that can only be described as filthy, “Oh hell yes Taze,” he flutters his pale eyelashes, “You can rail me as hard as you want.”

Jonny rolls his eyes, “If you’re not going to take this seriously then we’re not doing it,” he uses his best Captain Serious voice.

Patrick pouts, but seems to agree, “Fine, I want to have sex with you Taze, and I’m cool if you use that as part of our scene.”

“You clean?” Jonny doesn’t know why he’s asking, they have regular blood work done, and it’s not been long since their start of season physicals.

Patrick nods, and lets Jonny continue.

“Oral sex?” Jonny tries desperately to keep his voice steady, to keep the anticipation and anxiety from being shown to Patrick.

“Yes to giving, yes to receiving,” Patrick’s got the filthy smirk plastered back across his face.

Jonny pauses for a moment, wondering how to word his next question, “I was wondering how you’d be with me fucking your face?”

At that, the grin drops from Kaner’s face, his pink lips falling open in surprise, “Hell yes Taze!” His eyes widen, “Yes.”

“Ok,” Jonny’s the one with the smirk this time, “You want me to put you under before or after?”

“After.” The answer comes instantly, like Patrick doesn’t want to miss a second of it.

“On your knees then,” Jonny lets himself relax just a fraction, the negotiation is hard, but this bit feels like the first glide across fresh ice.

Patrick’s kneeling before him in half a second, blue eyes blinking up at him.

“Anything we did last time that’s not ok?” Jonny remembers to check, “And is it cool if I pull your hair a little?”

Patrick whimpers, and leans forward, his head resting on Jonny’s hipbone, “Please.”

Jonny can’t keep the grin off his face, he’s been thinking of this for a week solidly now, and when he reaches for his fly, he’s already half hard just from having Patrick on his knees in front of him.

It’s no secret that Patrick has the worlds biggest oral fixation, and the moan he gives when he finally gets his mouth on Jonny’s cock is sinful.

“You love this don’t you,” Jonny threads his fingers through Patrick’s unruly curls, he keeps his grip loose to start with, going with the movement that Patrick’s doing naturally. He remembers what he read online and loosens one hand to guide Patrick’s hand to his own thigh. “Pinch me if you need to safe word ok Kaner?”

Patrick pulls back, “I will,” he grins up at Jonny, his lips wet and plump, “Now will you stop going easy on me?”

“Brat,” Jonny grins, but he grabs two handfuls of Patrick’s curls, and holds his head still while he thrusts the head of his cock in between those sinfully pink lips, encouraged by Patrick’s moans, he pushes a little further, feeling the head of his cock bump against the back of Patrick’s throat. It’s a feeling like nothing else in the world, it’s like the moment he’s on the ice, and he’s got the puck, and Patrick’s right where he needs him to be. Here, on his knees at Jonny’s feet is right where he needs Patrick, and all he’s doing is what Jonny needs him to do – he’s there for Jonny and Jonny alone.

He almost loses himself in it, and when he looks down at Patrick, he can see tears forming and catching on his blonde lashes. “Shit Peeks,” he pulls out, “You ok?”

Patrick grins up at him through the tears, “So good Taze,”

“You’re crying…” Jonny brushes a thumb across Patrick’s cheekbone, catching one of the tears that’s spilt over.

“It’s good,” Patrick rubs his thumb against the seam of Jonny’s pants, “Honestly Taze, I’ll tap out if I need to.”

Jonny nods, and slides his hands back into Kaner’s hair, this time tugging a little sharper, guiding his head towards Jonny’s cock. He’s rewarded with another moan as he slides his cock between Kaner’s impossibly pink lips. He quickly finds a rhythm, thrusting into Patrick’s mouth, and it’s a heady kind of power, watching the smaller man choke and splutter around him and not feeling the need to stop. He understands for the first time too, that the trust goes both ways, he has to trust that Patrick will tap out if he needs to, trust that Patrick will let him know if it’s actually hurting him, just as much as Patrick has to trust him not to hurt him too much.

He’s never seen anything more beautiful than Patrick Kane with tears streaming down his face, lips stretched around Jonny’s cock, and it doesn’t take him long, setting his own rhythm, before he feels he’s reaching his climax.

“I’m going to come,” he’s surprised by how steady his voice sounds, he feels ragged, “Can I come in your mouth.”

Patrick’s eyes water, and he blinks up at Jonny, and Jonny realises that he can’t answer, because he’s still stuffed full of Jonny’s cock.

He pulls back, and as soon as he can, Patrick mouths the word “Please.”

Jonny smirks, and starts up again, and in three strokes he’s groaning through his release, pulsing down the back of Patrick’s throat, deep enough that Patrick has no choice but to swallow.

The second Jonny’s hands have loosened on his hair, Patrick’s pulling back and retching. Jonny’s on his knees beside him in a second.

“You ok Peeks?”

Patrick nods, pale blue eyes full of tears blinking up at him, “God yes,” he mutters and his voice is wrecked.

Jonny feels overwhelmed, the fact that Patrick’s still enjoying this blows his mind. He glances down, and Patrick’s obviously hard in his sweats.

“Your turn now Peeksy,” he says, and then falters slightly, he’s never done anything with a guy before, and receiving a blowjob is one thing, but he’s no idea how to reciprocate.

Patrick takes the decision out of his hands however because the second Jonny tells him it’s his turn, he’s got one hand shoved down his sweats, tugging roughly at himself. It’s got to be painful, he’s jerking it dry and fast, but it takes mere seconds before he’s doubling over, coming in silence.

“Hey,” Jonny pulls him up onto the bed, grabbing his discarded t-shirt from the floor to wipe Patrick’s hand and stomach. “Come cuddle.”

Patrick nods, letting Jonny pull him into his arms.

“You need more pain after that?” Jonny asks softly, stroking his hand up and down Patrick’s back.

Patrick shakes his head, burying his face into what is becoming his favourite spot, the juncture where Jonny’s neck meets his shoulder. “’m good,” he slurs, voice raspy and croaking.

Jonny huffs delightedly, “Your voice Peeks,” he can’t help crowing, “You sound so used.”

Patrick beams up at him, “You.” He mouths, jabbing Jonny gently in the chest with a finger, and yeah, Jonny knows exactly what he means, because Jonny did that to him.


	6. Seabs, Patrick, Jonny's POVs

## Seabs

Seabs finds himself sat at breakfast earlier than usual, Duncs at his side – also as usual. When Tazer and Kaner appear, he waves them over. He nudges Duncs quietly when he notices Tazer loading up not only a plate for him, but a plate for Kaner too.

“Look at him,” he crows softly to Duncs, “Such a good boy, still looking after his sub the next morning.”

“It’s so cute,” Sharpy slips in next to him, “Told you they could make it work.”

Jonny and Patrick come and sit opposite them, and Brent can’t help but ask, “Go ok?”

“Yeah,” Jonny answers tentatively, glancing at Patrick, “At least I don’t think we had any issues.”

“It was awesome,” Patrick adds, his voice barely above a croak.

Seabs can’t stop himself, he whistles appreciatively, “Fuck Tazer,” he laughs.

“Oh my God,” Sharpy starts giggling, “This is worse than foreplay in my back garden.”

“What did you do?” Duncs is staring at them wide eyed.

Seabs knows full well what they did, there’s only one thing that would leave Patrick sounding like that, but the opportunity to tease Tazer is just too good. “Yeah Taze,” he grins at him, “What did you do to our Peeks.”

Jonny glares and then throws a balled up napkin at Seabs, “Fuck you Seabrook,” he glares, “We had fun.”

Kaner grins conspiratorially at Sharpy, “He was relentless,” he croaks, “Like, fuck me, I’ve never had it that rough.”

Tazer’s eyes widen almost comically at that, “You haven’t?” He’s staring at Kaner, and there’s a tinge of fear on his face.

“Dude,” Kaner hits him in the arm, “It’s a compliment.”

Seabs can’t help feeling a little bit proud, and yeah, being proud of his captain for fucking their teammates’ throat raw is probably an odd thing to be proud of, but he is, “You’re a natural,” he tells Jonny.

It’s interesting to watch them all day, at skate, Jonny seems almost more aware of where Peeks is on the ice, but he’s twitchy when Kaner takes hits, and it’s only practise, so they’re not even that hard. Brent pulls him aside when they’re cooling down.

“He’s going to get checked in the game tonight.”

Jonny growls even though Brent hasn’t specified who he’s talking about, and it’s clear that Patrick is at the front of his mind.

“It’s the game Jonny, and yes it sucks, seeing someone you’re still feeling protective over getting checked and boarded, but it is our jobs, and you can’t let how you’re feeling distract you.”

“What makes it better?” Jonny asks frankly.

Seabs shrugs, “Let him get hit during the game, fuss him afterwards – he’s not going to say no to more aftercare.”

Jonny nods, he’s chewing his bottom lip nervously, “I’ve no idea why it makes me want to protect him,” he admits, “Like, I was the one hurting him last night.” He keeps his voice low, like he’s still worried about being overheard, “So why am I not ok with him being hurt?”

“You’ve seen him at his most vulnerable,” Seabs explains, “You’ve seen how fragile he is, and yeah ok, you kind of caused that vulnerable, but it doesn’t change wanting to protect him afterwards.”

It’s clear Jonny takes what Seabs said on board, because he’s better during the game than he was at practise, although Seabs still notices him twitching when Kaner takes a hit, but he doesn’t get in any fights, so that’s something.

They’re straight on a red-eye back to Chicago after the game, but Seabs watches as Jonny pulls Patrick into the seat beside him, he knows he shouldn’t, but he slides into the next row back so he can spy on them, because he wants to watch some Taze style aftercare.

“You played good Peeks,” Jonny’s voice is soft, and he’s pulled Patrick down to rest his head on his shoulder.

Patrick’s grinning up at him, “Can we watch game tape for a bit?”

Jonny sighs, it’s clear he doesn’t want to, “One period of game tape, then we nap?”

Patrick’s batting his eyelashes, “Two periods?”

It startles a laugh out of Jonny, and he’s reaching out to run a hand through Patrick’s hair, “Pretty sure I’m supposed to be the one in charge here Peeks,” he murmurs.

Patrick sighs, reaching up a hand to his throat, “I’m just not sure if I can sleep with this sore throat,” he’s sounding deliberately pathetic.

“Nice try,” Jonny grins, and turns his head to drop a kiss into Patrick’s curls, “One period.”

Patrick pouts, but the two of them settle in to watch footage on his laptop.

Brent watches as Patrick cuddles into Jonny’s side, and it stirs something in him, he finds himself wrapping his own arm around Duncs, who shoots him a knowing look. “Shut up,” he glares.

“You’re so soft,” Duncs grins.

Seabs can’t help himself, he reaches up and tugs on Duncs hair softly, “Hush you, get some sleep.”

Still with a smile on his face, Duncs obediently shuts his eyes, and burrows further into Brent’s side.

## Patrick

They have a few more road trips lined up, and Patrick can’t help but look forward to them, he’s almost tempted to ask Jonny over before home games, see if he wants to scene then, but he hasn’t quite worked up the courage yet. Still, they have good scenes on the road, and those scenes usually end in incredible orgasms for both of them.

He’s lying in Jonny’s arms, coming slowly up from subspace – from what he remembers, Jonny had scratched the hell out of his torso with his nails, and then come all over the marks, which had been blindingly hot – he doesn’t remember how he came, but it’s obvious that he did.

Jonny’s murmuring away in French, so Patrick pokes him softly in the side, “What’re you saying ‘bout me,” he slurs.

Jonny beams down at him, “Just that I’m glad we have this,” he lets out a little sigh, like a puff of air heading towards the ceiling, “I used to hate you Peeks,” he rubs a soft hand down Patrick’s side, over the marks still standing out on his pale skin, “and now look at us.”

Patrick can’t help but hum in agreement, “Look at us,” he echoes.

Jonny presses a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m so glad we’re friends now.”

It takes a moment for the comment to sink in, and when it does, Patrick feels nauseous. They’re friends? Of course they’re friends, it’s not like he’d been hoping for anything more, friends always scene together, friends always get each other off, that’s totally friends. He tries to make his mouth work, but he can’t, so he just nods. He can feel the pit of ‘not right’ settling in his stomach and he wants to bury his face in Jonny’s neck, but is that what friends do? He’s frozen, unsure whether to pull away, or burrow in closer.

“You ok Peeksy?” Jonny asks, tucking one of Patrick’s curls behind his ear, “You’ve tensed up.”

“I’m fine,” Patrick lies, giving a small weak smile, “Totally ok.” He works out how to get out of the situation, “I just need to pee.”

“No problem,” Jonny grins at him, loosening his grip.

He’s not sure how long he’s in the bathroom, pressing his forehead to the cool white tiles, trying to get his breathing under control, but eventually Jonny knocks on the door.

“Give me a minute,” he calls back, and that just makes his breathing worse, because he’s supposed to be acting normal, he’s supposed to be acting like Jonny’s friend, and hiding in their shared bathroom in the middle of the night after a scene is not what friends do. “I’m gonna shower.” He croaks out, and then turns the shower on.

He steps inside, still in his boxers, and lets the water sluice down over him, he can tell he’s shivering, so he cranks up the heat. He wants to cry, but Jonny would probably hear him, so instead, he sits on the floor and lets the tears roll silently down his face, cursing himself for how stupid he’s been. He’s not sure how long he’s in there – the glorious thing about hotels is it’s really hard to use up all the hot water. But there comes another knock on the door. “I’ll be out soon Taze,” he calls back.

“Not Jonny,” Seabs voice comes through the door, “And you have until the count of thirty to come and unlock this door before I go downstairs and ask management to come help.” His voice is serious, and he starts counting immediately.

Patrick swears quietly to himself, he knows Seabs isn’t bluffing. He turns off the water, and shiverring, steps out towards the door. He unlocks it before Seabs hits twenty, and opens it a fraction. “Only you.” He says, it’s almost like a threat.

Seabs holds his hands up, “Just me, or if you’d rather have Buff, I can go and get him.”

Patrick pauses for a moment, because the idea of curling up in Buff’s arms is very tempting, but Seabs is right there. “Just you.” He mutters, and pulls the door open enough to let Seabs in.

As soon as he’s inside the defenseman shuts the door again, and locks it, before turning to Patrick. “Look at you,” he whispers softly, “I need you to take those wet boxers off ok?”

Patrick nods, feeling suddenly vulnerable, and slides them over his hips, letting them fall to the floor with a wet thunk. Then Seabs is wrapping one of the massive hotel towels around him. “I’ve got you little Kanerboo,” he whispers, pulling him into his arms.

“I fucked up,” Is all Patrick can manage to say, before the tears start again.

“Hey,” Seabs is running his hand up and down Patrick’s back, in an attempt to sooth him, “You did nothing wrong.”

Patrick levels him with a tear streaked gaze, “I made assumptions,” he shrugs, “And I didn’t communicate, and those assumptions led to me getting hurt.”

“You wanna tell me what those assumptions were?” Seabs asks gently.

Patrick can’t stop his eyes from flickering towards the doorway.

“Jonny’s in Sharpy’s room,” Seabs tells him, “I figured that was the best place for him.”

Patrick suddenly feels overwhelmed with tiredness, “I don’t wanna talk,” he whines, “I just want to sleep.”

Seabs shakes his head, “We can go and curl up in bed, but we’re still talking,”

Patrick lets his teammate lead him to the bed, he pulls on a pair of sweats, and they cling to his damp legs, but he honestly doesn’t care. They climb into Jonny’s bed, since it never gets used anyway. Seabs is all round bigger than Jonny and Patrick curls up into the centre of his chest with ease, breathing a little easier as he does.

“Now,” Seabs says, soft but firm, “Tell me about those assumptions.”

Patrick shrugs a little, his voice cracking as he admits, “I thought maybe we were a little more than friends.”

Seabs pulls him close, “And Jonny said you weren’t?” He asked softly.

Patrick shivers, and shakes his head, burying his face into Seabs’ chest hair, he doesn’t want to have to deal with the world.

“I’ve got you Peeksy.” Seabs just holds him tight, “We’ll sort all this out, I’ll sort this out.”

Patrick doesn’t think he can fall asleep, but wrapped in Brent’s arms, he eventually drifts off.

## Jonny

Jonny’s starting to panic, the scene had been amazing, and he’d been lying there in bed with Patrick in his arms, and everything had been peaceful and perfect and the next thing he knew Patrick had locked himself in the bathroom. He remembered what Seabs had said, that if anything went wrong, to go and get him, so after checking on Patrick one last time, he heads down the corridor to Duncs and Seabs room, knocking insistently on the door.

“It’s late,” It’s Duncs who opens the door, a scowl on his face.

“I know,” Jonny sighs, “I need Seabs, somethings wrong.”

Seabs is on his feet, pulling his sweats on, “What happened?”

Jonny explains as best he can, but honestly, he doesn’t feel he can explain anything.

“Ok,” Seabs is dragging him towards the door, “I’m gonna go deal with Peeks, I want you to head to Sharpy’s room.”

Jonny doesn’t want to wake more teammates up in the middle of the night, but he trusts Brent, perhaps more than he trusts anyone else on the team, so he does as he’s told, going to the far end of the corridor and knocking on Sharpy’s door.

The older man opens up pretty quickly, and it was evident he hadn’t been asleep. “Hey Toes.” He grins easily, “What can I do for you?”

Jonny shrugs, “Something went wrong with Peeks – Seabs has got him, but he said I should come hang out with you.”

“With a scene?” Sharpy frowns, he looks for a moment like he wants to push past Jonny and head to find Patrick himself.

“Seabs is looking after him,” Jonny repeats insistently, he’s not sure whether he’s reassuring himself or Sharpy at this point.

“Well come in then,” Sharpy reaches out and grabs him by the wrist, “Because I’m feeling like you need Patrick cuddles, and whilst I’m totally second best, I’ll probably do.”

Jonny gives him a half smile, “Second best isn’t bad when first place is Peeks.”

Sharpy laughs at him, tugging him towards the bed, “You’re so gone on that kid.”

Jonny rolls his eyes, but lets Sharpy pull him into the bed. It takes a little bit of rearranging – Jonny’s not used to cuddling with teammates that aren’t Kaner (Kaner on the other hand seems to climb into just about anybody’s lap). Eventually they get comfortable, Sharpy leaning his head on Jonny’s shoulder, arm slung loosely around his waist.

“Tell me what went wrong,” Sharpy says, thumb stroking Jonny’s waist absentmindedly.

Jonny shrugs, “That’s just it,” he admits, “I haven’t got a clue.”

“Well then,” Sharpy pulls him a little closer, “Tell me what was happening just before you realised it went wrong.”

“Patrick had locked himself in the bathroom.” Jonny says, it’s weird how even his voice sounds, because he doesn’t feel calm about it.

“Why did he go to the bathroom?”

Another shrug, “He said he needed to pee.”

“Ok,” Sharpy reaches up to run a thumb across Jonny’s jaw, and he realises he’s holding a lot of tension there, and he makes a concerted effort to relax himself. “What were you doing before he went to the bathroom.”

“Just aftercare,” Jonny feels it hit him like a truck, and he can’t help but tighten his grip on Sharpy, “Like fuck Sharpy, what if I’ve really fucked him up?”

“He’ll be ok,” Sharpy reaches up to press a kiss to Jonny’s cheek, it’s uncharacteristically affectionate for them, but in the moment, it feels right. “Biscuit’s got him, he knows what he’s doing, and we’ll sort it all out.”

“I don’t even know what I did.” Jonny moans into Sharpy’s hair, “How can I fix it when I don’t even know what I did.”

“We’ll sort this all out,” Sharpy assures him, “You’ll sort this out.”

Jonny doesn’t think he can fall asleep, but eventually, with Sharpy in his arms, the soft huff of Sharpy’s breath against his neck, he drifts off.


	7. Patrick and Jonny's POV

## Patrick

Patrick wakes up slowly, on his side, Seabs spooning around him. He checks the time, and it’s still very early, earlier than he should be up on a game day really. He tries to lie still, but there’s still anxiety rolling in his stomach, he still feels the pain of the day before, still feels the shame burning in his stomach. He tries to get up, because hiding in the shower sounds better than lying in bed with his own thoughts, but as he moves away, Seabs’ grip on him tightens.

“No running away Peeks,” he mutters sleepily.

“Can I go pee?”

Seabs is wiser than Jonny however and he answers with “Sure, but don’t lock the door and if you’re not back in five, I’m coming to get you.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told. He’s back in 3 minutes, climbing back into the warm bed beside Brent. “What if he hates me?” He asks softly.

“Jonny doesn’t hate you.” Seabs still doesn’t have his eyes open, but he pulls Patrick back into his arms. “I promise you that.”

“I don’t know if I can carry on, knowing we’re just friends.” It’s barely above a whisper, but in the early hours of the morning, with the sun just starting to slip through the curtains, it’s easier to admit his secrets than in the full light of day.

“I promised you.” Seabs mutters, “We’ll sort it all out, and whatever happens, I’ve got you.” He cracks open one eyelid and grabs his phone, dropping a text to Sharpy to let him know to bring Tazer over as soon as they’re awake.

Patrick wants something to distract him, but no matter how hard he goads Seabs, the older man stays firm, refusing to rise to it.

“I want you level headed,” he tells him, tapping him lightly on the nose in mock rebuke, “And that means we’re not starting the day with a scene.”

“I hate you,” Patrick pouts, and rolls over to grab his phone.

It’s not long however before there’s a knock on the door, and Seabs gets up to let Sharpy in, who’s got one hand around Tazer’s wrist.

Jonny looks terrible, at least, for him. He always looks a little beautiful to Patrick, but it’s clear he’s not slept well, there are bags under his eyes and his hair is a mess.

“How are you doing?” He asks Patrick.

Patrick just shrugs, he can’t bring himself to meet Jonny’s gaze.

“Will you tell me what I did wrong?” he sits down on the other bed, he looks smaller than usual somehow.

Patrick frowns at him, “You didn’t do anything wrong Jonny!” He sits up, hugging his knees up to his chest, “I got stuck in my own head.”

Seabs pokes him sharply in the side, “Tell him.” His voice is stern, brokering no room for argument.

Patrick’s mostly speaking to his knees when he admits, “You said we were friends.” Barely loud enough to hear.

“We are friends!” Jonny exclaims, “Like, Peeks, you’re one of the most important people in my life, how could you think we’re not friends.”

That startles a sob from Patrick, he’s still feeling uneven from the night before, he doesn’t want any of them to see him this weak, not Sharpy, not even Seabs and certainly not Jonny, so he lies back down, pulling the covers over his head.

“Why is that bad?” Jonny’s staring at Sharpy, eyes wide with confusion, “Is that not a good thing.”

“Ah,” Sharpy starts awkwardly, and then, “Correct me if I’m wrong Peekaboo, but I think our Peeks was under the impression that you two were more than friends.”

“Oh,” Jonny’s voice is quiet, and Patrick has to strain to hear him. “Me?” In half a second, he’s climbing over onto the bed beside Patrick, his body covering him as he leans down to talk softly in his ear through the bedding, “You’d want to be more than friends with me?”

Patrick nods, he can’t bring himself to speak.

“But I’m…” Jonny trails off, “Not a proper Dom.”

At that Patrick’s pulling the covers off his head, staring up at him, “Yeah you are.” He’s looking at him in confusion, “Like, why wouldn’t you think that.”

“You’re still learning,” Seabs adds from where he’s sat on the other bed with Sharpy, “But that doesn’t make you ‘not a proper Dom’” he frowns slightly, “What does that even mean, ‘a proper Dom’ anyway.”

Jonny shrugs, “You and Buff seem to have it all together, and I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“Jonny!” Seabs exclaims, “Duncs told me months ago that he wanted to scene with me and I’ve literally done nothing about it because I’m paralysed with fear over complicating our friendship.” He glances over at Sharpy, “And don’t you fucking judge me for that.”

“None of us have it all together,” Sharpy confirms, “We’ve just been doing it longer than you have.”

“Besides,” Patrick mutters sulkily, “Even if you’re not a proper Dom, doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

“Oh,” Jonny pressed his forehead against Patrick, “I had no idea.”

Patrick shrugs, perhaps a little shyly, and gives him a wry smile.

Jonny wriggles a hand under the covers, and find’s Patrick’s hand, sliding his finger’s through Patrick’s. “You think we could, like, date?”

Patrick shrugs, “I mean, I kind of already thought we were?”

That makes Jonny pull back in amazement, “Peeks, if that’s what you think dating looks like, I am going to show you a whole world of awesome.”

At that, Patrick gives him a small smile, “So you’d want to date me then?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Jonny grins at him, proud and blinding, “I mean, right now, I’d like Sharpy and Seabs to leave so we can make out.”

“Sounds awesome.” Patrick’s smile gets a little wider.

Sharpy laughs, “You two better not skip breakfast.” He says warningly, “And you,” he turns to Seabs, “Are going to come back to my room, and we’re going to have a little chat about you and our Duncan.”

Seabs sighs and rolls his eyes, but follows him anyway.

Feeling more confident, Patrick pulls the covers aside, pulling Jonny against him, “You said something about making out?” he asks cheekily.

“Yeah,” Jonny grins, leaning closer so their lips are only millimetres apart, “I did.”

## Jonny

Jonny doesn’t want to let go of Patrick’s hand to go down to breakfast, “Can we tell the guys?”

“Tell them what?”

Jonny shrugs, “About us?”

Patrick’s staring at him wide eyed, “We should probably work out what ‘we’ are” before we go telling the team Taze.”

Jonny’s pouting, “But I don’t want to stop touching you.” He whines.

Patrick laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Jonny’s cheek. “Not forever, just like, it would be nice to have the answers to their questions before they ask them.”

Jonny grumbles, but he recognises the sense in what Patrick’s saying.

They’re down at breakfast before Sharpy and Seabs, but slide in to sit down next Duncs.

“How you doing?” He asks, nudging Jonny in the shoulder.

“I’m ok,” Jonny gives him a grin, “Sorry for stealing your cuddle-buddy in the middle of the night.”

Duncs shoots him a glare, “Cuddle-buddy?”

Jonny shrugs, “Don’t lie.”

“Technically” Patrick is sitting closer to Jonny’s side than he usually would, “I stole his cuddle-buddy.”

Jonny flashes a grin at Patrick, arm slung around the back of his chair, hockey players are an affectionate bunch anyway, so he figures he can get away with this. “I stole him and gave him to Patrick for cuddling purposes.” He nods.

The man in question turns up, looking harangued, with Sharpy following him. He grabs a plate of food and slides in on the other side of Duncs. “Morning,” He’s quiet, but he bumps up against Duncs shoulder, “Missed you.”

The scowl on Duncs face from Jonny’s chirping eases up slightly as he wraps an arm around Seabs, “You’re here now.”

Jonny can’t stop himself, he reaches under the table and slides his fingers through Patrick’s, giving his hand a little squeeze as he shoots him a small smile.

“You two aren’t subtle.” Sharpy grumbles, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“Was that at us or them?” Patrick laughs nodding his head towards Duncs and Seabs.

“None of you are fucking subtle,” Sharpy glares, but there’s love behind his eyes.

Jonny glances at Patrick, sat next to him, their fingers intertwined, leaning his head on Jonny’s shoulder as he sips at his coffee. “You know what Sharp? I kind of don’t care.”


	8. Jonny and Patrick's POVs

## Jonny

They crash into their hotel room, it’s been a long stressful homestand and Patrick had been bouncing off the walls in the plane.

“Come here,” he holds his arms out to Patrick, “Come here.”

Patrick does as he’s told, planting himself on Jonny’s lap, “What do you want Jonny-boy,” he grins.

“You,” he presses a kiss to Patrick’s temple, “You’re getting a bit hyper pet.”

Patrick pouts at him, “Sorry,” instantly he goes quiet.

“Nothing to be sorry for Peeks,” Jonny pulls him closer, “I love you like this, I do now.”

Patrick gives him a small smile, “Now eh?”

“Hush,” Jonny grins, “I’m used to the bounce, but we need to tone it down before we go out for team dinner, because the others are going to lose their minds.” He pushes down on Patrick’s curls, “Kneel for me for a minute baby,”

From his knees, Patrick grins up at him, sliding his hands up the inseam of Jonny’s pants.

“Oh no Peeks,” Jonny reaches down to grab his hands, “You’re not getting away with that.”

Again, Patrick pouts, “If I suck you off before dinner I’ll definitely be chill.”

Jonny laughs, giving a little shake of his head, “We’ve got like, 15 minutes.”

“I’ll be quick.” Patrick flashes a smirk.

“No,” Jonny leans down, pressing a kiss to the tip of Patrick’s nose. “Give me your hand, I’ll mess you up a bit.”

Patrick settles back on his heels, offering both hands up to Jonny, who grasps him by the wrists.

“Thumb?” Jonny asks softly, “I don’t wanna risk your wrists.”

“Can I have something in my mouth?” Patrick looks up at him with his wide blue eyes, “I know I can’t have your cock, but please?”

Jonny looks down at him, and lets go of one of Patrick’s wrists, slipping two of his fingers into Patrick’s mouth. He lifts up Patrick’s hand and sinks his teeth into the meat of his thumb, the place he can bite the hardest without causing Patrick any permanent damage.

Kaner whimpers softly, and sinks down, sucking gently on Jonny’s fingers

“I’ve got you,” Jonny’s voice is soft, staring down at Patrick like he’s the only thing in the world. He keeps an eye on the time however, and only gives them ten minutes, although he’d stay here with Patrick on his knees for the entire evening if he could.

“Come up for me babe,” he says softly, tucking two fingers under Patrick’s chin.

Patrick opens his eyes, blinking up at him, and then slowly lets the fingers of Jonny’s other hand fall from his mouth. “Thank you,” he mutters.

“My pleasure,” Jonny leans down to kiss his forehead, and then, still with a hand around his wrist, pulls them both to standing, “But we need to head to dinner.”

“Is it out or here?” Patrick’s leaning into Jonny, far quieter and more subdued than usual.

“Just here in the hotel,” Jonny grins, he pockets the room card, and heads out the door, tugging Patrick along after him by his wrist.

They bump into Duncs and Seabs in the corridor, following them down to the conference room that’s set up for them to eat, and slide in at their usual table with them, Sharpy and Buff.

“Aww,” Sharpy grins at Patrick, “Look at our blissed out Peeks.”

“Shut up Sharpy,” Jonny rolls his eyes, pushing Patrick’s plate closer to him, “You gonna eat up for me baby?”

Patrick’s dutifully shovelling food into his mouth, leaning slightly against Jonny for support, and Jonny can’t help himself but to turn his head and press a kiss to his temple.

“You two are sickening,” Sharpy grumbles, but there’s love behind it.

“No less sickening than you and Abby,” Duncs points out.

“Yeah,” Seabs grins at him, sliding his free hand onto Duncan’s thigh, “You’re just jealous that Abby has to stay at home on roadies.”

“I hate you all.”

“You’re doing a good job though,” Buff says to Jonny, ignoring the childish taunting from the other members of this table, “I can’t remember when little Peeks was last this chill.”

“You’re my good boy aren’t you Peeksy?” Jonny grins at him.

“’m Jonny’s good boy,” Patrick grins around a mouthful of food.

“No manners,” Jonny teases, “But still my good boy.”

## Patrick

They have a good game the next day and aren’t on the next flight until the morning after – as road trips go, it’s a leisurely one. Still, Patrick makes sure he has coffee in a take-away cup for both him and Jonny before they get on the bus to go to the airport.

“Good job baby,” Jonny presses a kiss to the top of his head and Patrick feels the jolt of pleasure from the praise running down his spine. “Just what I needed.”

“That’s because you suck at mornings,” Patrick grins at him, but follows him onto the bus, tucking himself into the seat next to Jonny.

They usually sit together on the plane these days, and as Patrick settles in next to Jonny, he lift’s Jonny’s arm, wrapping it around his shoulders and snuggling into his side.

“No game tape this morning Peeksy?”

“You let me get like, 3 hours sleep last night,” Patrick grumbles, “I’m napping.”

Jonny just grins down at him, “If I knew that was all it took to keep you quiet on planes, I’d have started doing it a long time ago.”

“Shut up,” Peeks laughs softly, poking him gently in the ribs.

Sharpy settles down on the other side of him, “Quiet time today?” He asks Jonny.

“Yeah,” Patrick can hear the smile in Jonny’s voice even when he can’t see it, “We’re just going to nap.”

They’re about half an hour into the flight when Andrew Ladd comes up to their row.

“Hey,” Sharpy’s mostly still awake, book propped unread in front of him, “What’s up,”

“Oh,” Ladd shrugs, “I was gonna ask Jonny’s boy something, but looks like he’s not conscious.”

Patrick can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, ‘Jonny’s boy’, he’s grateful that his face is currently pressed into Jonny’s chest, and nobody will be able to see quite how flushed pink he is. Nobody except Jonny that is.

Jonny just reaches up a hand to softly stroke Patrick’s hair, “I’ll let him know to come find you when he’s awake.”

“Thanks,” Ladd returns quietly to his seat.

“I know you’re awake.” Jonny whispers, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead, “But I was kind of comfy.”

Patrick just nods, still trying, and failing, to stop the beaming smile he’s got plastered across his face.

“What’s this for?” Jonny asks, brushing a fingertip across the dimples in Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick blushes even pinker, “Jonny’s boy,” he whispers, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Jonny grins at him, broad and bright like the sun, before leaning down to press a kiss into Patrick’s dimples, “My boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually marks the official end of the fic, there is a short epilogue to follow


	9. Epilogue - Sharpy's POV

## Sharpy

There isn’t time for any of them to go home over Christmas and The New Year, so Sharpy decides to invite a few people round on one free night they have between the two holidays. Abby’s a super star and makes a bunch of food for the guys, and they get the gaming stuff set up – they swap presents, and it’s perfect.

It’s late, and almost everyone has left, just Duncs and Seabs and the kids are left. Jonny and Patrick are whispering about something in the corner, and Jonny’s got a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” he says, that quiet commanding tone that they all listen to in the locker room, “You guys chill if Kaner kneels?”

Sharpy can hardly keep back his squeal of excitement, “Look how far he’s come,” he mutters to Abby.

“That’s fine,” She ignores him to answer Jonny, “I appreciate you asking.”

Kaner relaxes into a kneeling position at Jonny’s feet, and Sharpy can’t help a twinge of jealousy, until he feels Abby’s hand on his shoulder and her soft voice in his ear.

“You too baby,” she says softly.

He grumbles a little, but it’s completely put on, and as he kneels beside her feet, he can’t help but feel the jolt of pleasure and pride that she wants him there.

Duncs shifts round on the sofa, so he’s lying down, his head in Seabs’ lap, “Biscuit, if you think I’m getting on my knees, you can think again.”

Seabs snorts, running a hand through Duncs’ hair, “You’ll do it later,” he mutters smugly, earning himself a glare from Duncs.

Patrick’s pleased that they’re starting to sort their shit out, but he can’t help but watch Jonny and Peeks, Jonny has one hand in Patrick’s curls, the other wrapped around one of Patrick’s wrists – not hurting him, but tight enough to ground him.

“You’ve learnt so much,” Abby’s smiling across the room at Jonny, “It took me so long to get to where you are already.

Jonny shrugs, smiling nervously at her, “You guys have been so good at helping me learn,” he ruffles his hand roughly through Patrick’s hair, “It takes a team to look after this one.”

Patrick sticks his tongue out at Jonny, but pushes up into his hand, seeking even more contact.

Jonny’s leaning down to press his forehead against Patrick’s “Love you Peeksy,” he whispers.

Patrick’s looking up at him his eyes full of adoration.

“You did good Pat,” Abby strokes his head softly, “You were the one who told us that Toews was the right man for the job.”

“He is.” Kaner interjects from the other side of the room, “He always was.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
